


The Skies Are Black With Murder

by SmallSith



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apocalypse, Dagor Dagorath, This Used To Be A Joke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSith/pseuds/SmallSith
Summary: The end of days has come to Arda, but it does not take the shape expected.Based on a joke post https://smallsith.tumblr.com/post/182437578065/consider-an-au-where-instead-of-the-end-of-the





	The Skies Are Black With Murder

The end of the world has arrived.

The Valar have seen the signs. They know what is happening- their father told them, long ago. When the first of their kind turned against Him, Iluvatar told them that this would happen.

Yet it does not happen in the way they had expected.

At the end of the world, the Valar expected Morgoth breaking through the Door of Night. They expected that he would return to wreak ruin upon Arda once again. And so, with the had prepared to face their former brother in battle once again. Their plans and defenses, ingenious and admirable, proved to be their downfall. The plans are too specific, designed so carefully to expecting an enemy they knew, they are wholly unprepared for when the Door of Night breaks open it isn’t Melkor breaking through.

Instead, a host of unknown creatures from the Void, ravenous, starving, swarms through its gates.

Their leaders storm the dwellings of the Valar and announce that they have come to take what they believe should rightfully be theirs. Denied for far too long, they are here to devour Arda and all its peoples.

The peoples of Valinor, Ainur and elven alike, rally to the defense of their homes, their world. But they are woefully unprepared. They had expected the Black Foe of the World, He Who Arises In Might, to lay siege to their land, and as they fum

Valinor is lost almost immediately, to so much ruin and death. The Valar were not prepared, no one was. And even their combined might is not enough to vanquish these beasts. They try- oh, they try, but it is still not enough. The Valar and all their Maiar and all the Elves together is not enough.

So, limping still from his wounds, Manwe brings forth an idea- one last, desperate hope. “If we can persuade my brother to join our cause, to aid us in this battle, it could be enough to turn the tide of this war.”

The idea is, of course, immediately struck down- no one wants to unleash Morgoth on the world again. They let him go once, and all the world suffered for it.

They instead agree to meet the void beasts in battle once again. The attempt is valiant, but the invading armies are once again victorious. Once more, the void beasts deal a swift and brutal defeat to the Valinorian forces.

The peoples of Valinor soon concede that they have nothing left to try.

And so there is a trial run. The Valar send emissaries to Middle Earth, to sunken Beleriand, to bring back those turned Maiar who had rallied to Melkor’s cause. Those who had remained in Middle Earth and Beleriand even after their lord's defeat.

With the promise that there will be no punishment for their having sworn allegiance to Morgoth once this war is over, the Maiar are willing to help. And yet, even the considerable might added by these wayward Maiar is not enough. The addition of the fallen Maiar bolster Valinor's numbers by almost half. But even so, it is still not enough.

Until Gandalf speaks up- even he is hesitant to be speaking in front of all the Valar, but speak he does. “My lords, there is yet one more Maia in Middle Earth who has not come back. If he returns to our ranks, it will not be enough to defeat these creatures, but I believe he could be instrumental in persuading his master to join us.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be more but i got stuff to do for now


End file.
